Digital data representation and processing has been facing a big amount of very difficult problems; among them, three are most important and basic: How to make data security? How to make data understandable to computer and human? How to make data universal, no conflict, no matter what, no matter where, no mater when?
Data security risk has shocked everyone, every business, and every nation over the world; cyber, big data, cloud and mobile devices, are all in risk; according to a report, U.S. cloud industry stands to lose $35 billion because security risk; an assassin might kill his victim by disabling an implanted pacemaker or defibrillator from 30 feet away. It would be possible to write a “worm” for a particular brand of pacemaker or defibrillator, then spread it to other devices within range, from one person to another. Data virus might become human's virus.
Machine doesn't understand source program, which must be translated to machine for execution. Machine doesn't know what data it displayed, even doesn't know what is data, what is program; just obeyed to executing step by step. Therefore, Computer scientists dream that: humans can communicate with machine in terms of abstract concepts which can be easily understood for both humans and machine, the source program is not forced translated to machine language; and machine could perform algorithm discovery process rather than just obeyed execution.
Conflicts exist everywhere, from time to time. Different software, documents, code sets, different languages, different versions, different standards, different hardware, different time period, conflict one another. We had to solve these conflicts one by one; however, one conflict problem seems solved, new conflict problems appear.
Why the protected data is attached so easily? Why Computer scientists' dream can't be realized? Why conflicts exist everywhere and hardly solved? All these are because Bit.
The bit, binary 1 or 0, has been only acted as value, basic unit of capacity, since the first digital computer was born. Bit has never been used as structure before, and all problem solutions only depend on Bit value, not structure.
If a bit is only acted as value, only represents the capacity of data, the value of data, then bit is called as Vbit.
This invention makes bit can also acted as basic structure unit, to group, classify, organize and distinguish data, to make data structured and distinguishable; in this case, bit is called as Ubit. Bit can be divided into two class: Vbit and Ubit.
To make important or private data safe, unbreakable, this invention puts data into complicated Ubit structures. Encryption combines two parts: structure encryption and value encryption.
Ubit presents various cipher algorithms, integrating hiding, substituting, and transposing technique as a whole; the data is hidden in Ubit structures. It's impossible to know what is Vbit, what is Ubit without cipher key. Algorithm is multitudinous, unpredictable and fully dependent on key; further, the key structure is complicated, invisible, in big variable length; key is divided into in-key and out-key; key exchange is safe and unbreakable; algorithm analysis and brute force attacks is useless.
Out-password and in-password mechanism makes password unbreakable by any cracking methods used now.
Dictionary Attack, Brute Force Attack and offline cracking are useless because in-password is too long and too complicated, not only plain text.
Key logger or screen scraper, video recording, shoulder surfing, phishing and social engineering can only steal static out-password, no way for in-password and dynamic out-password.
Ubit makes data semantic, understandable to both humans and machine; no compiler needed to run a source program. Machine can perform algorithm discovery process rather than just obeyed execution, and embodies real intelligence. Computer scientists' dream has been realized.
Ubit make all data consistent one another, no matter old or new, no matter what kinds, what code sets, what code length, no matter what platform, machine, networks, languages, documents and media.
Ubit makes hardware and software cheaper, much more efficiency and space saved.
All methods of this invention can be easily implemented.
The humans in this article can refer to any living creature, or living thing, which can communicate by a language. The machine here refers to any apparatus or equipment implemented with binary 1 and 0 sequence.